


Operation: Undercover Lunchbox

by CaseyROCKS



Series: Operation: Lunchbox [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Humor, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyROCKS/pseuds/CaseyROCKS
Summary: This 'sorta' sequel is for those who read/reviewed Operation: Officer Lunchbox. Y'all asked so nicely, I had to try. If you just stumbled into the twilight zone of my stories...go read O:OL first or you will be soooooo lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rookie Blue, (petulant) Gail Peck and (the coolest chick ever) Dr. Holly Stewart belong to Shaw Media and ABC. I cannot claim ownership of them or any other of the show’s characters in my story. I can't even claim to own the DVDs. I've only actually seen clips and vids on You Tube. I'm not making any money from this {snort} so no harm, no foul. I always return characters I borrow in the same condition I found them in... well, sometimes a bit happier. If you have read any of my other stories or series, you’ll know that I write humor. There is no angst, no drah-ma, no icky stuff. A lot of it comes from inside jokes based on show canon or the real lives of the actors. 
> 
> To everyone who read/reviewed “Operation: Officer Lunchbox,” this is for you. Y’all requested a sequel of sorts. Well, that’s what you got. A sorta sequel. Hope you enjoy.

Holly made a broad sweeping gesture to indicate Gail should precede her through the entryway and into the hallway.  Gail mockingly bowed and did just that. As she passed by Holly, she slapped her on the butt. Holly stood there stunned for a few moments until she heard Gail whistle at her from a couple of yards ahead.  She hurriedly caught up and grabbed her hand. 

“I can’t believe you let me come on an undercover mission with you.  This is nice,” Holly admitted to Gail as they walked down the hallway. She swung their linked hands playfully.  “It’s not at all like I expected UC to be like.”

“Who else would I take on this very important mission?  McNally? Price?”  She made a gagging sound.  “We are playing a married couple.  Plus, it’s not exactly a typical UC Op.  One, it’s not dangerous and two, because of one, we have no daily contact with handlers.” Gail rolled her eyes heavenward and smiled.  “Three, we are an actual couple so we don’t have to fake it and, four, which is the most important part… I really like you undercover.”  She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. “Especially when you are naked.”

Holly bumped her shoulder and laughed. “You are really insane and have a one track mind.”

“Choo choo bay-bee.”

“And these luxury accommodations more than make up for your lack of sanity.”

Gail smiled back.  “Only the best for you.”

They continued down the hall until they got to a cross-corridor.  

“Which way, Officer?”

Gail stuck her head around the corner and looked both ways.  “Actually, genius, we were so busy… <cough, cough> kissing… ummm… selling the married couple idea to all those innocent eyes in the elevator I think we must have gotten off on the wrong floor. Aren’t we on seven?”

Holly looked at the sign on the wall indicating the amenities on each level.  She pointed to one. “Oh admit it, you just wanted to see the arcade on six.”

“I plead the fifth on six.”

“C’mon, I’m not going to keep you from you from getting your inner kidult on.”  Holly pulled her in the direction the sign indicated.  They headed down one long corridor and then took a couple of short turns.  The arcade was a completely glassed in area serviced by a set of double glass doors on either end.  They stood at the window looking in at all the kids and all the game machines.

Suddenly, Gail stepped back out away from the window and threw herself against the wall away from the doors. Holly gave her a peculiar glance but went back to watching the arcade. “I want to play air… Yeep!” Holly squeaked as she got suddenly pulled sideways. “Gail?  What the…?”

Gail held a finger up to her lips.  Holly stopped talking.  She motioned Holly closer to whisper in her ear. “You know how I said this mission wasn’t dangerous at all unless…?“ 

Holly nodded. “Right, it wouldn’t be dangerous unless the CI gave us bad intel.” Holly’s eyes widened.  “Oh hell no….”

Gail nodded her head rapidly. “Look to the far left by the vintage pinball machines.”  

Holly peeked out and then quickly found the target and pulled back. She threw herself along the wall next to Gail.  “Oh no.”  She thought for a moment and then scowled. “That… that… little… weasel sold us out.” She groaned in frustration.

“Yep, and you know what that means.  If he is here…so are the big bads.” Gail looked quickly down the big hallway.  “We need to get out of here… now.”  She grabbed Holly’s hand and made her way back to the cross corridor. “Let’s get back to the room.  We’ll regroup and see if we can come up with a plan.”

They turned to the right and took a step.  Their eyes widened when they looked at what was coming toward them.

“HEY! You, stop right there!” 

“Whoops! Wrong way.  My mistake.  Let’s go.”  Gail turned them both around. “C’mon.” 

Holly felt the slightly desperate shove on her shoulder as they ran down the corridor back the way they had come.  She followed Gail’s lead and picked up her speed.

“C’mon, hurry up.  Keep running,” Gail shouted.  She looked back over her shoulder.  “They’re gaining on us.”

They made a fast turn at the end of another corridor.  “Quick - in here.”  They moved into the stairwell and quietly closed the door.  They flattened themselves against the wall and held their breath.  When they heard the footsteps go past, they quietly started down the stairwell.  “Let’s go down a flight or two and then crossover to the other stairs and go up a couple of flights to get back to where we need to be.”

The pair managed just that without being spotted.  They had just cleared the door back onto their floor when….

“Oh crap.”  They took off running again.

They ran the hallways in a circle a since they had the advantage of knowing exactly where they were going and their pursuers did not.  They got to their destination safely.

The duo managed to open the door with a certain amount of difficulty.  Holly’s hands were shaking badly.  Gail covered the Doctor’s hand with her own.  Holly looked into the deep blue eyes and they focused on opening the door.  They slammed the door behind them and as Holly locked each lock.  Gail looked frantically around for something to block it in case the door was breached.  Not finding anything they could move, she turned her attention to making sure all the windows were covered.

Satisfied for the moment that they were possibly safe, they both slid to the floor on one side of the bed.  Gail leaned back and closed her eyes.  She grabbed Holly’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I am so sorry, Holly.  I shouldn’t have….” Gail cut herself off.  They both turned to the door and held their breath until they heard the pounding of running feet.  They resumed breathing when they passed the door. “I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in this.”

“No way, honey, sooooooooo noooooooot all your faaauuuuuuuult.”  She grinned at Gail and held up her hand with her wedding band on it. “Plus ones forever.”

The pounding feet returned.  This time they stopped at the door. Gail and Holly looked at each other and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

A heavy knock sounded on the door.

“Open up!” from a male voice.  More knocking.

“We know you’re in there,” from a female voice.

“Open the damned door, Peck!” from a different female voice. More violent knocking ensued.  Then Gail and Holly heard low voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“It’s time to pay the piper, little girl,” the male voice was back.  “I’m not kidding.  We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  Your choice.”

Gail looked at Holly and grinned. “You’ll never take me alive,” she shouted to the door.

They jumped when they felt a couple of bodies land on the bed above them.  A hand came down on each of their shoulders.  They looked up at the two female intruders and then at each other.  Gail and Holly shrugged.

“How did you get in?” Gail asked.

“You may have closed the curtains but you left the balcony doors unlocked,” was the reply.

Gail slapped herself in the forehead. “It was a good run,” the blonde officer admitted to Holly.

“Yep,” Holly nodded. She looked up at the intruder above her.  “What are you going to do with us?”

The African-American woman scooted off the bed and went to open the door.  She let their male comrade in.  He turned around and motioned for the youngest member of their group to stay outside.  He pointed to the outer wall and the young male took up the position of guard.

The older male arched an eyebrow at the younger of the two females and she shook her head and pointed to the captured duo that had yet to move from their positions on the floor.

He walked over and sat on the bed. “Gail, Gail, Gail… what am I going to do with you?”  He shook his head in disbelief.  “Did you really think that my…ahem…gang…would just continue to feed your escapades without getting a little something, something in return?”  He rubbed his chin.  “Tsk, tsk.  Did you really think you would get away with this?”

“I have, you asshat, for months and months and you were none the wiser.”  She smiled at him in defiance. “What is your occupation again?”

“You know exactly what I do and what I am…” he grabbed Gail in a headlock and applied sibling noogies, as only a big brother could.  “I am Captain of the Universe.”

Gail squirmed out of his hold. “That the best you can do, Copper?” she asked cheekily.

“Nope.”  He pointed to her left hand and her wedding band.  “I’m also telling Mom.”

Gail leaned back as if slapped.  “You wouldn’t.”

Gail gave a quick glance over to Holly who was laughing at the absolute alarmed look on her wife’s face.

Holly felt a tap on her shoulder.  “And I’m telling your mother,” her best friend Rachel added.

“Yikes!” Holly squeaked and mirrored Gail’s expression.

Gail sighed in resignation; she stood up and held a hand out for Holly.  “Go ahead and let the stool-pigeon in, babe.” Holly grabbed it and got to her feet. 

Holly walked to the door and opened it.  She grabbed the young male.  “Get in here.”

He ran over to Gail.  One look at the annoyed expression on her face and he began to study the carpet pattern.

Holly came over and put her hand around Gail’s waist. Gail leaned into Holly and kissed her cheek.  Gail addressed the group. “It was a great scheme and we would have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for you meddling kids.” They laughed.  She added, “Well, one meddling kid.” 

Gail knelt down and gave her nephew a hug.  She tweaked his nose and smiled at him.  “You are in so much trouble, young man. How could you?”

Leo smiled back. “But Auntie Gail… it’s a boat and… and… Mickey Mouse is here and… and… you were going without me.”

Gail and Holly both grabbed the boy and smothered him in hugs and kisses.

“Oooh, stop… stop… girl cooties… help, Mom… help!”

“You are on your own Scrappy Doo,” Traci replied, “I already sprang for the cruise.”

Gail and Holly looked at each other.  Holly winked at Gail.  With brown eyes twinkling with mirth, she leaned into Leo and whispered loud enough for the other kid in the room to hear.  “First one to the arcade gets a Scooby Snack.”

Gail was first out the door and the chase was on.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to my beta extraordinaire. Although she is usually the one responsible for dragging me to the darkside of more and more fandoms, alas, I cannot blame her for my rabid interest in this one. I found it all by myself. I used her favorite excuse line in this, but she promised not to sue me. She knows it has become a lucky charm of sorts. Mistakes are all mine and so are all the commas. You can never have too many of those. Commas, not mistakes. {g}


End file.
